


Not Even by Her

by MoonlightKnight



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: Eygon being an awkward boy, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightKnight/pseuds/MoonlightKnight
Summary: Eygon finds himself in a very awkward situation involving a failed attempt at affection by Irina, and makes a decision regarding his relationship with her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's not smut this time! Just some fluff of Irina and Eygon when they were younger, maybe when he first became her knight.

The knight sat a comfortable distance from the young nun. She had occupied herself after what happened with ringing her hands, looking down at them as if she could see the marks she was tracing into them. She certainly looked startled, thought Eygon, almost enough to make him feel bad about scrambling away. It had been such a simple action, but he recoiled as if she had stabbed a knife into his hand. 

“My apologies, Sir Eygon,” she piped up. “I hadn’t meant to upset you, I meant only to… I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“I know,” Eygon regretted how cold his words sounded when he saw how they made the woman wince.

The two sat in silence, the crackling of the fire in front of them and the noises of the woods were the only sounds that filled the gap between them. 

“Irina,” he said, to get her attention. Her wide, clouded eyes were on him. He was grateful she couldn’t see the color that spread across his cheeks. He wasn’t one to share his emotions openly, even with the one he devoted his life to. 

“I-” the young knight hesitated. “I owe you an apology. It shouldn’t have been something to flee over. You don’t go kissing people that haven’t asked for it.”

“I understand,” Irina’s voice was barely above a whisper. “I should have known better, forgive me.”

The two returned to the same silence as before, listening to the world around them. Eygon didn’t know how long he could keep it up. She looked so miserable, with her hands settled in her lap. Being honest with himself, he really did want that closeness with her, but he didn’t know if it was right. He wished he’d let Irina kiss him, but he was her knight, and she was under his care. He couldn't be distracted, even by her. Could he? The way she sat alone made him want to hold her, surely it was also his duty to keep her happy. In conflict with himself, he made a decision. 

Slowly getting to his feet, he stood and looked at her for a while, thinking. He could sit next to her, maybe she wouldn’t feel as bad about the whole situation. Taking a seat next to her, the startled nun kept her head down. 

“Sir Eygon,” she began her sentence before even thinking of the rest of it. Opening her mouth, she closed it again.

“Irina, would you like to kiss me?” the knight asked. His helmet, left at the other side of their makeshift camp, was staring him down like it knew he was doing something wrong. Irina stumbled over her speech before coming to what she wanted to say. 

“Yes, I would,” the girl answered plainly. 

The two spent a considerable amount of time facing each other, not knowing what to do next.

“Well, are you?” Eygon spoke up, causing Irina to fumble again.

“Oh, of course, I misunderstood,” Irina answered as she reached for him. Pulling him closer, she pressed her lips against his.

Their kiss was awkward and clumsy, neither knowing where to put their hands, how they should position their faces. Irina’s giggle broke their contact. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she raised her hand to her cheek. “I just didn’t realize this is what you looked like.”

“Something wrong?” the young Carim knight asked, slightly offended.

“Not at all,” the nun put her hands on both sides of his face. “All this time, you never told me you were this handsome.”

Eygon, not knowing how to take her words, pressed his lips back onto hers. She kissed back softly, then began to laugh. Pulling back, Eygon let the offense he took show on his face, even if she couldn’t see it. Gently placing her hands on the sides of his face, she brought him closer to her with surprising strength.

“Sir Eygon,” Irina stifled back laughter, “you must learn how to take compliments.”

Eygon buried hid his face in the crook of her neck, as if to hide that fact that he was blushing. She almost began to speak again, but he kissed her on the neck, letting his lips rest against her skin.

“Such behavior is unbecoming of a knight,” she barely managed to say without laughing. “If you persist, it might not be lips we’re kissing by the end of the night.”

“It depends on what lips you mean,” Eygon teased, placing another kiss, this time on her cheek.

“Sir Eygon!” Irina gasped as she wrapped her arms around him and nearly brought him to the ground. 

Eygon found himself laughing softly as he held her, the content smile she had on her face made him sure he had made the right decision. Planting another gentle kiss on her lips, he pressed his forehead against hers when they parted. 

“I’ll take that you would like to do this often?”

Irina nodded her reply.


End file.
